3rd Quater Quell
by RuePeetaKatniss
Summary: what if for the 3rd Quell some of the tributes from the 74th hunger games came alive? rated T because its the hunger games better then the summary I promise please stick with me I update almost ever day
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the hunger games!

Katniss's POV

I watch as President Snow walks up to his podium to declare the 3rd Quarter Quell. Once he is at his silver podium, a young boy in a white tuxedo walks over next to the President. In the hands of the boy is a small mahogany box. (I am sorry, I just had to!) Snow lifts the brown lid and pulls out a card with the number 75 written in black ink. He slowly rips open the envelope wail the suspense grows. He pulls out the small card and reads, "To show how power the capitol really is, some of the tributes from the 74th hunger games will be put in the arena and the others will be victors. The tributes for the 75th and the 3rd Quarter Quell are, from district 1, Glimmer and Marvel. From district 2, Clove and Cato, from district 3 Beetee and Wiress, from district 4 Finnick and Mags, from district 5 Foxface and Wyatt "random, from district 6 Aria "morphing" and Ryker "morphing" from district 7 Johanna and Blight, form district 8 Cecelia and Woof, from district 9 and 10 need name (put ideas in comments!) From district 11 Seeder and Chaff, and finally, district 12 Katniss and …..

Of coarse Katniss is going back into the games but should Haymitch and Peeta go with her send me a comment and or a PM!

Random thought: come to the dark side, Peeta made cookies! I'm going are you?!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2

Me: do I own the hunger games?

Josh: NO and how did you get in my trailer?!

I feel a hot tear roll down my cheek as President Snow calls out the name of the other tribute going into the Quarter Quell with me "Peeta! Happy Hunger Games, AND may the odds be EVER in YOUR favor!" I quickly stand up to go to Haymitch's house, but as I cross Peeta's lawn, stomping on a few of his daises, I hear Peeta shout "Wait!" I stop and stare into the darkness, waiting for him. All of the sudden I'm back in the place of most of my "Wonderful" nightmares.

The arena. On top of the cornucopia, to be exacts. All of the "tribute mutts" are trying to get Peeta and I. I see Cato fall and then the screams come. There are louder then I remember them. I jump a little when Peeta grabs me, taking me from my nightmare. "Your going to Haymitch's house, aren't you?" he says, reading my mind

"Yeah, so?" I question him.

"I was just wondering. I'll come too, we can maybe get some strategies from him. If he' not too drunk of course."

"I doubt it." I think. "Let's go then" I sigh. We hold hands as we slowly walk to Haymitch's house. Just as we reach Haymitch's lawn, we run into Gale. "Perfect timing." I think….

Cliffy I will update to tomorrow I swear on Josh's jaw!

Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for clicking on my story!

Don't own the hunger games

"Gale, what are you doing here!" I scream as quiet as possible, which is really loud.

"What, why can't I check on my catnip?!" he yells almost as loud as me.

"I'm sorry, you just scared me." I say. "And for the last time my name is Katniss NOT catnip.

"Oh and it's ok." Gale (rhymes with whale) says.

"Let's go" I say to Peeta turning around to face him. His face looks probably what mine did or still does. Mouth open, wide eyes, white as a paper from being scared. He shakes his head, grabs my hand and we head off to Haymitch's house. I almost forget about Gale until he says

"Where are you going, and can I come."

"We are going to Haymitch's house and why do you care/want to?" Peeta asks/answers for me.

"Just wondering and I want take catnip to the hob." Gale responds.

"You can come" I say to him then I turn to Peeta "it's ok Peeta ,ok, calm down" I turn back to Gale " we can go to the hob after we talk to Haymitch, Ok you guys." I keep walking to Haymitch's house, this time I'm not interrupted. I turned around to see if Peeta and Gale were coming and I saw them right behind me. Like they were my personal bodyguards. It's then, and only then, do I realize I have people that have my back. Peeta, the life saving, gentle but tough baker boy and Gale, who knows me inside and out. I also realize I not going into the hunger games alone, I'm not the only who might be laying under the dirt in only a few months, I remember Peeta's might be to, he's coming with me. I see a few black spots and pass out….

Once I get a medium sized review, I will update it a cliffy again soo

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Please it really means the world to me! It only takes about 25 seconds! :)


	4. Chapter 4

No comments that 1 is from me! However, here is chapter 4

PS I am still mad no one commented pleases for buttercup!?

When I wake up, I'm in my own room. "How did I get here?" I think. I look around and find Gale asleep in a red chair on the left side of my bed. On my right is almost asleep Peeta. He rubs his I and I ask the question "what happened?"

"I...I don't know. You looked at me and Gale for a few second, looked a little shocked, and then a tear slid down your face as you slowly fell to the ground." Now I kind of remember what happened. "I'm going to get Prim, she told me to get her when you woke up." I look to see what time it is and I see it's 3 in the morning. I turn back to Gale who is sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"How are you catnip?" he asks

"I've had better times." I answer as Prim walks in with a glass of water, a piece of pita bread, and a wet rag.

"Here, drink this," she commands as she hand me the glass of water. I quickly chug it, not realizing how thirsty I am. After that, I slowly eat the bread, not being very hunger. Then Prim drapes the cloth over my forehead as I drift of to sleep.

Sorry so short, it's 9:30 on the dot, I cant decide what to come next(when I stared I didn't plan to have Katniss to faint) ((I don't even know how this is going to end but have an idea)) AND no one commented *still mad and sad ;(*


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: hey

Me: what do you want?!

Fandom: do you own the hunger games

Me: No, how did you get in my house?! Don't answer that

When I wake up the next morning I feel better, not great, but better. I get up and take a refreshing shower and look in my closet for clothes. The only thing in it is a black bag. It reminds me of the bag my interview dress were in. I take it out and unzip the matching black zipper. Inside is a simple white t-shirt, a brown jacket, and black pants. I lift up the pants to get a better view of them. They are black with little flames coming up from the bottom. A little note is sticking out of one of the pockets. I pull it out then smooth it. One it, it says "see you later today, Cinna." I quickly pull on the white shirt and fire pants and jacket. I find boots that match the jacket, I slip them on and walk downstairs.

Sorry no action and so short I will update tomorrow at about 9:30 it will be a really long chapter. All my chapter so far are only about 300-400 words the next on will be maybe 1000 words


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS FOR COMMENTING! Btw this is after v. tour and Rue and Thresh are going in instead of the others

I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

I walk downstairs to find ever one eating (prim Peeta gale mom Haymitch) pancakes, without me! I get myself a plate of 3 hot pancakes from the pan then drizzle on some syrup. I pick up some bacon (yummy!) and put the pieces next to my pancakes. I grab a fork and sit next to Peeta and Prim. I dive in and bit into some bacon then cut up the pancakes and chow them down until none reminds and get seconds. As I sit down, with my plate of fresh pancakes. As I cut up my seconds, Haymitch says "You and Peeta are going to start to train for the games."

"Like careers?" I ask

"Yeah" answers Peeta for Haymitch. After breakfast Haymitch, Peeta, Gale, and I all head outside to train. We all stretch and warm-up. For the next 2 months we do the same thing, eat, workout, eat, workout, eat, workout, sleep.

2 months later reaping day

Sense the reaping already happened we just get on the train. It's the same train as before. Haymitch, Peeta, and I talk strategies till we get there. We wave and say hi then go get ready for the chariot ride. I meet my prep team and they talk and get me ready and such. I then meet Cinna and he gives me my costume. I slip it on and it is a black suit going from my ankles to my neck. It has matching boots and crown. Cinna pushes a button and I look like I am on fire!


End file.
